


the warmth of the dead

by Zeniyx



Series: death [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic, it's the same song, not that angsty but it's pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeniyx/pseuds/Zeniyx
Summary: warning: Leon dies----after I posted "when skies are grey," one of my friends requested that i do the same with raileon when skies are grey version,,, so here it is :D
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844938
Kudos: 10





	the warmth of the dead

**Author's Note:**

> for flygon & the satogou server <3

_you are my sunshine_

**_“Is this the end?”_ ** Leon wondered as he stared blankly up into the night sky. **Raihan was too late**.

_my only sunshine_

Just moments ago he was laughing and having the time of his life with his comrades. **_Fake comrades_ ** . They had it planned all along. Planned to end the reign of the champion once and for all by _**m** **urder.** _

_you make me happy_

Part of him wants to scream out into the unknown. To call out to his **lover** . But alas, **he knows he can’t**. The thought made him chuckle despite his current situation. 

_when skies are_ **_grey_ **

Leon’s eyes started to haze. Dizzy, he thought he saw a silhouette of his passed lover. **_“Did you come to meet me?”_ **Leon slurred, the energy leaving his body as the figure came closer and closer. 

_you’ll never know dear_

Nothing compared to the sudden warmth of something enveloping around Leon’s stiff body. It reminded him of the hug his lover shared with him years ago. 

_how much I love you_

As much as Leon wanted to return the hug, he couldn’t. He has lost senses of his whole body by now; just letting the warmth swallow him whole. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but feel like he’s slipping away into oblivion. Maybe it’s best if he stopped struggling against his fate.

_please don’t take my sunshine away_

By the time Leon’s body was found, he was already covered in moss and growing small unidentifiable dragon shaped plants from his rotten corpse. His legs and arms twisted in unimaginable ways. A small smile decorated on his lips that can be passed as his jaws are too stiff to move after being beaten. 

They had buried Leon next to his partner who passed away 3 years ago, Raihan.

**Author's Note:**

> more deaths coming soon :)


End file.
